


There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Hair-pulling, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Hux and Ren's meeting in the Throne Room goes a little differently





	There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?

Ren seemed to lay unconscious on the floor of the Throne Room, surrounded by burning tapestries, burning bodies, and Snoke cut in two, Hux looked down at Ren. Oh, how at that moment he loathed him. Despised him. Everything Hux had worked so hard for had come tumbling down, no, _crashing_ down… and it was all Ren’s fault.  _He_  was the reason things were in ruin.

Hux reached across his body to release his blaster from its holster, now was the time, now he could kill Ren and be done with it. Be done with Ren, once and for good. He didn’t need Ren to crush the Resistance. He would have done so already if it weren’t for the pathetic lump on the durasteel floor.

Just as his fingers barely touched his weapon, Ren jolted awake and Hux cursed internally. His one chance, gone.

Ren began to babble nonsense, absolute lies fell from his mouth and Hux just sneered at him. Hux didn’t care that Snoke was dead, he was relieved, it was the fool in front of him that tested his patience.

Then he felt it… just barely a moment before Ren reached out, Hux blocked the Force Choke. Ren’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Hux laughed, loud and cruel. He had never seen such a beautiful sight than Ren realizing…

“You fools focused on the wrong awakening,” Hux said dryly, his eyes dark and wild.

The truth hit Ren like a brick; his breath caught and then left his body before he fell to his knees before Hux.

“It’s too late for that, Ren. You had your chance. You made your choice.”

“Hux…” Ren pleaded.

“No.”

Hux grabbed Ren by the hair and dragged him to where they could see the First Order and Resistance ships.

“Don’t you want to see this? C’mon Supreme Leader, it’s all you dreamed of…” Hux singsonged cruelly. Hux pressed something on his sleeve and a dark smirk washed over him.

One by one, First Order ships began to take out the Resistance. One by one, the Resistance fell.

Hux was feline in nature and he played with the Resistance like a cat would play with mice. Cruel. Unforgiving.

“Hux, please. Let me make this up to you.”

“Oh, of course you will Ren. You have a lot to make up for. We haven’t even begun.”

They had orders to leave certain ships alone, to let them land on Crait, to give them a false sense of security, of hope. Maybe it was a foolish move but Hux was not Ren.

While officers and technicians around them were securing the ship after Holdo’s ridiculous final act, no one paid attention to the General dragging Lord Ren by the hair down the corridor towards the hangar bay.

They boarded Ren’s command shuttle, “Don’t do anything foolish,  _Ben_ , land us as close to the bunker as possible.”

Ren bristled at the way his birth name sounded from Hux’s mouth, it broke him. He could only nod and engage the shuttle’s systems. He couldn’t fool Hux, he couldn’t outmaneuver him.

The surviving Resistance members watched as a single ship landed on the salt-crusted planet. They didn’t know what to make of it. “It’s Ben,” Rey said hopeful, he had turned, he gave up the Order, gave up the darkness to join the Resistance and rejoin the light.

“Let me go. I need to be the one to greet him,” Rey said stubbornly as everyone was trying to convince her otherwise. Poe, Finn, and Leia looked at each other, reluctant to let her go alone. They gave up; they knew there was no reasoning with her. Her mind was made; she would escort Ben back to the light.


End file.
